tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Flashbacks TP
TP Name: Flashbacks TP Primary Characters: Buster, Dust Devil, Typhoon, Judy Witwicky, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ron Witwicky, Sparkplug, Spike, Susan Witwicky Primary Factions: Autobots, Witwicky Family Primary Location: Oregon Date: 1946, '''1958, '1967, 1975, 1980, 1981, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1991, 1992, 1993, 2010; 1978 (SG), 1990 (SG), 1991 (SG), 1995 (SG), 1996 (SG) The history of Buster and Spike's family relationships is explored in a series of flashbacks. Logs 1946 * "Childhood Memories" - Jeremiah Witwicky forces his son William to burn his great-grandfather Archibald's relics. 1952 * October 31 - "Interrogator's History 1" - This covers Interrogator's life from birth to the fall of Borovia. 1958 *Sparkplug's War : While out on patrol, a few of Sparkplug's army mates tease razz the young recruit about being too young to serve, but one senior officer sticks up for the young army stowaway, claiming he's the best mechanic he's ever seen. A bright future in the armed forces seems to be destined for Sparkplug, until their vehicle is struck by enemy fire and the young recruit who is barely old enough to drive is taken captive. 1967 * "How I Met Your Mom, Part 1" - After breaking down on the side of the road, Susan meets an insufferably arrogant stranger... 1975 * "How I Met Your Mom, Part 2" - A stressed-out Sparkplug deals with the stress of family life. 1978 * "Sunday morning - 1978" - Buster and Spike watch cartoons while Susan tries to get Sparkplug to stay in bed and get some rest. 1980 * Sep 1 - "A Hellish Education": Buster bonds with his mom, confuses Star Wars figures with his older brother, and gets a taste of good, ol' fashioned hellfire sermonizing from his grandfather. * September 3 - "Teacher's Conference" - Susan Witwicky attends a teacher's conference about Buster. * September 4 - "Counseling" - Sparkplug and Susan discuss what to do about Buster's continuing silence. * November - "The Struggle Is Real" - Spike and Buster watch Sunday morning cartoons. 1981 *March - "One Morning": The Autobots rescuing Spike and Sparkplug will go down in history as the second-biggest event to forever alter their family. This one's the first. * April - "A Slow Recovery" - Four weeks after the funeral of Sparkplug's wife, Susan, the Witwicky house falls into neglect with an 11-year-old Spike having to tend to both his grieving father and his shell-shocked little brother. Desperate and hungry, Spike takes Buster and heads to his aunt and uncle's house for a hot meal. 1984 * "Seeds of Destiny" - A single, well-paying oil rig job is Sparkplug's last-ditch chance to save his home, which has gone into foreclosure. For Sparkplug, this is a new lease on his family's future. For Spike, it's a guaranteed boredom sentence for the summer. For the entire Witwicky family, it will be a decision that will later impact generations in their family. * "Day 1 " - Spike's first day on an oil rig. * "Heyday" - Sparkplug and Spike find their niche on the ''Ark. 1985 * " Adjustments" - Shortly after Spike was badly injured from Megatron's direct hit on Bumblebee, Sparkplug begins to question whether he made the right decision bringing his son into the Autobot's intergalactic war with the Decepticons. Only problem - with a house in foreclosure, few options are left for the stressed-out single father. * "A New Job" - Raoul is offered a new, legit job. 1986 * "Tiger Beat Temptation" - Spike is given the opportunity to appear in the biggest teenage magazine in America. But his father worries about how fame would impact his son. 1992 * Quiz: Buster has a chance to create a highlight moment in his still-early high school life. But will his brother and father's work with the Autobots prevent them from witnessing it? 1993 * "Spike's Reckoning" - Before amicably departing the Autobots to forge a life on his own terms, Spike has a youthful slip of judgment and kicks frequent human bully Frenzy while he's down. For Spike, that brief lapse, which sent Frenzy to the repair bay for a few hours, resulted in a payback that nearly cost the human ally his life - and put him on a yearlong recovery path. * "Repairing Relations" - A distressed Sparkplug continues to repair the perpetually injured Sunstreaker and finally vents his frustrations with a team that was once invincible in his eyes. *"The Struggle Is Real" - The news about Spike is good... and bad. * August 9 - Graduation Day : Buster's not-so-spectacular high school graduation party * "This Isn't Working Out" - 3 months after Daniel was born, Spike's still in the hospital, but this time transferred to the rehab wing. *"Spike's Recovery" - Sparkplug visits Buster during Spike's recovery. 1996 *March 2 - "Are you OK?" - Arkeville has Spike in his clutches. 1997 * October 9 - "A long long time ago..." - Dust Devil's first meetup with Typhoon. 2000 * March - "Training Detail" - Dust Devil gets driving lessons. * August 27 - "Flashback 2000" - Spike asks Trailbreaker to maybe CONSIDER taking Dust Devil under his wing. * September 11 - "Forcefield Practice" - Trailbreaker offers to help Dust Devil further develop his forcefield skills. 2010 *March 8 - Visiting Hours: Buster pays a visit to his injured brother and debates paying a visit to his darkUniverse sibling. *March 18 - B-Boys: While Buster tends to Spike's injuries, the site of a basketball hoop brings back ugly memories of a one-on-one game. *March 22 - Choices: Buster's stressin'. First, a flashback to when his dad finally offered him a chance to live with him and Spike at the Ark. Then, he is chosen to deliver a speech in front of thousands for his class. 2012 * November 19 - "The Struggle Is Real" - Snoop has an effect on Helperbot. Shattered Glass 1978 (SG) * "Gone Fishin'" - Seeing his available time with his grandchildren getting fewer and further between visits, Jeremiah decides to make the most of his time, encouraging his grandson to never give up. 1990 (SG) * April 27 - Basement Dwellings - Spike tries to defend his little brother from their dad's wrath. 1991 (SG) * "Seeds of Betrayal, Part 1" 1995 (SG) * Seeds of Betrayal, Part 2 1996 (SG) * "1996 - Lookout Pointe Jr. High School" - A bright computer genius meets the Witwicky brothers in junior high. Witwicky What If? Universe 1984 *September 1984 - What If...Sparkplug said "No"? : Sparkplug makes a quick decision to not help the Autobots after getting rescued by the Autobots. Sparkplug stands by the decision, but his decision has lifetime implications for Spike. Category:Flashbacks Category:1946 Category:1967 Category:1975 Category:1978 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:Logs Category:1986 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Current TPs Category:TPs